The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus and methods for holding elongated members. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus connectable to a supporting structure for releasably holding elongated members at any among a variety of positions, and related methods.
Various activities involve the use of some sort of an item that is elongated, or has an elongated portion, which is desired to be held in position ranging from upright to horizontal and which may be associated, or used, with a supporting structure of some sort. It is often desirable or may be beneficial not to have to manually hold such elongated members and to be able to change the position of the elongated members.
An example of an elongated member is a fishing rod, or pole. It may be desirable, for example, to have one or more fishing rods held in position during at least part of the time while fishing without having to manually hold the rod(s). Other examples of elongated members, without limitation, include antennas, construction related equipment and support poles, such as the poles used to hold an overhead canopy erected over a truck bed, open area(s) of a boat or other areas. In all such cases, it may be desirable to have the respective elongated member held in position without having to manually hold the item, and also to be able to change the position of the elongated member.
Another type of elongated member is an umbrella. Umbrellas, for example, are often used by golfers while playing golf, such as to provide shade from sunshine and overhead cover from rain. It may thus be desirable for golfers to use an umbrella, but without having to hand-carry it. Further, it may, at times, be desirable or necessary to adjust or vary the position of the umbrella to ensure it provides the desired cover.
Various umbrella holders have been previously suggested. In 1883, an umbrella support was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 278,973 to Kizer. Upon review today, the disclosed apparatus has many limitations and disadvantages. For example, the umbrella support is limited to attachment to the seat of a vehicle or agricultural equipment with the use of a U-shaped clamp. In the 1960""s, inventor C.R. Davis was issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,035 and 3,304,036 for golf cart umbrella attachments. Upon review, each of these patents also appears to have numerous limitations and disadvantages. For example, both devices are complex in construction and require many interconnected parts. For another example, both are limited to connection around a tube-shaped member.
Other golf cart umbrella support devices were proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,466 and 4,720,074, both such disclosures also having numerous limitations and disadvantages. For example, each disclosure is limited to being attached to the open end of a tubular part of a golf bag pull-cart. For another example, the ""074 patent is limited to use with only umbrellas having a bulb-type handle. More recently, John Bomar of Troup, Texas disclosed a shading apparatus for attachment to a riding lawnmower in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,915 issued on Mar. 14, 1995. This disclosure also has many limitations and disadvantages. For example, the disclosed device must be attached to a vertical surface of a riding lawnmower, such as the seat. For another example, the Bomar device requires a unique umbrella having a shaft that fits or matches a U-shaped clamp.
With respect to each of the above-cited patents, it is important to understand that there are numerous other disadvantages and limitations in addition to the particular disadvantages mentioned above. The additional disadvantages and limitations can be readily understood from a thorough review of each respective patent. The above-cited disadvantages are thus merely examples, and should in no way limit or affect the scope of any of the appended claims because of their mention herein. Further, none of the appended claims necessarily excludes any of the aforementioned exemplary disadvantages. (Any comparison of any of the above-cited patents with the invention of any of the appended claims should include all of the numerous disadvantages and features of the prior patent considered together, or in combination, and compared to the entirety of the selected claim(s).)
Thus, there remains a need for apparatus and methods having one or more of the following capabilities: being effective and efficient at holding elongated members at a variety of different positions or angular orientations; the apparatus being simple, durable, having minimal parts, being cost effective to manufacture, easy to use or any combination thereof; the apparatus being useful in different applications, to hold different types of elongated member to be connected to different types of supporting structures or any combination thereof; and the apparatus being minimally bulky when attached to a supporting structure and/or easy to store during non-use.
In accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus connectable to a supporting structure and capable of holding an elongated member at any among a plurality of differing angular orientations relative to the supporting structure. The apparatus includes a base associated with the supporting structure and a body having first and second portions. The first portion of the body has first and second ends, the first end being engageable with the base and pivotably movable between a plurality of angular positions relative to the base. The second portion of the body includes a carrier capable of releasably engaging the first end of the elongated member. A first releasable connector is associated with the carrier, engageable with the elongated member and capable of securing the elongated member to the carrier, preventing removal of the elongated member from the apparatus. The first and second portions of the body are releasably connectable to one another .in any among a plurality of different relative axial positions, whereby the distance between the carrier and base is adjustable.
A second releasable connector engageable between the base and the first portion of the body may be included, the second releasable connector including a pin engageable with any among a plurality of holes disposed in the base. In such case, the first portion is movable among the plurality of angular positions of the first portion relative to the base by moving the pin among the plurality of holes disposed in the base. The first portion of the body may be pivotably movable between at least four different positions relative to the base, whereby the body may be disposed in at least four different angular positions relative to the supporting structure. When the first portion of the body is disposed in at least one position, the body may be disposed substantially adjacent to the supporting structure.
A third releasable connector may be included that is engageable between the first and second portions of the body, which may be telescopically engageable, the first and second portions being disconnectable by removing the third releasable connector. A fourth releasable connector engageable between the base and the supporting structure and including at least one bolt extending through the base and an outer surface of the supporting structure may be included.
The elongated member may include an end portion disposed at its first end and a shaft extending from the end portion. The carrier may include a cavity having a width and an upper opening and be capable of enclosing the end portion of the elongated member and a section of the shaft adjacent to the end portion. Further, the first releasable connector may be disposable across the width of the cavity and engageable with the shaft of the elongated member. The end portion of the elongated member is disposed in the cavity and moved in the direction of the upper opening-of the cavity, the first releasable connector prevents movement of the end portion out of the cavity, preventing the elongated member from being removed from the apparatus. The elongated member may be an umbrella, and the first releasable connector capable of preventing removal of the umbrella from the carrier during non-severe wind. The first releasable connector may be a hitch pin.
Certain embodiments of the present invention involve an apparatus connectable to a supporting structure and capable of holding an umbrella at any among a plurality of differing angular positions relative to the supporting structure. The apparatus includes a base rigidly engageable with the supporting structure and a body having first and second arms. The first arm of the body has first and second ends, the first end of the first arm being movably engageable with the base, rendering the body movable between a plurality of different angular positions relative to the supporting structure. At least one such angular position of the body disposes the body substantially adjacent to the supporting structure. The second arm includes a carrier capable of releasably carrying the first end of the umbrella. A first releasable connector associated with the carrier and engageable with the umbrella is included, the first releasable connector being capable of preventing removal of the umbrella from the carrier during use. The first and second arms are interconnectable in any among a plurality of different positions relative to one another, whereby the distance between the carrier and the base may be changed.
The first and second arms of the body may be slidably engageable. A second releasable connector engageable between the first and second arms may be included, whereby the first and second arms may be disconnected by disengaging the second releasable connector from at least one of the first and second arms. The first end of the first arm may be releasably engageable with the base. A third releasable connector engageable between the first end of the first arm and the base may be included, enabling disconnection of the body from the base by disengaging the third releasable connector from at least one of the first arm and base. The first releasable connector may be a hitch pin, and the third releasable connector may be a cotterless hitch pin.
A fourth releasable connector engageable between the base and the first end of the first arm may be included and have a pin engageable with any among a plurality of holes disposed in the base. The body is, in such instances, movable among its plurality of angular positions relative to the base by moving the pin among the plurality of holes disposed in the base. A fifth releasable connector may be engageable between the base and the supporting structure, the fifth releasable connector including at least one bolt extending through the base and an outer surface of the supporting structure. The supporting structure may be an electric golf cart.
The umbrella may include a handle, canopy and shaft extending between the handle and canopy, and the carrier may include a cavity having an upper opening and being capable of enclosing the umbrella handle and a section of the umbrella shaft adjacent to the handle. The first releasable connector may be engageable with the shaft of the umbrella. Thus, when an umbrella handle in the cavity is moved through the cavity toward the upper opening of the cavity, the first releasable connector prevents removal of the umbrella handle out of the cavity, preventing the umbrella from being disengaged from the apparatus. The carrier may include first and second openings on opposing sides of the cavity, and the first releasable connector may be extendable into the first and second openings and across the width of the cavity. When the umbrella handle is moved through the cavity toward the upper opening of the cavity, the umbrella handle abuts the first releasable connector within the cavity.
The invention may take the form of an apparatus connectable to a golf cart and capable of holding an umbrella at any among a plurality of differing angles relative to the golf cart. The apparatus includes a base associated with the golf cart, a body having first and second arms. The first arm of the body is movably engageable with the base and movable between at least two angular positions relative to the base, at least one such angular position disposing the first arm at least substantially adjacent to the golf cart. The second arm of the body is capable of releasably holding a first end of the umbrella. A first releasable connector is associated with the second arm and releasably engageable with the umbrella, the first releasable connector being capable of preventing removal of the umbrella from the second arm. The first and second arms are releasably connectable in any among a plurality of relative positions, whereby the distance between an umbrella held by the second arm and the base may be varied.
A second releasable connector may be included that is engageable between the base and the first end of the first arm, the second releasable connector including a pin engageable with any among a plurality of holes disposed in the base. In such instances, the first arm is movable among the angular positions relative to the base by moving the pin among the plurality of holes disposed in the base. The first arm may be releasably engageable with the base. A third releasable connector may be included that is engageable between the first arm and the base, wherein the body may be disconnected from the base by disengaging the third releasable connector from at least one of the first arm and the base.
The first and second arms of the body may be telescopically engageable, and a fourth releasable connector may be included that is engageable between the first and second arms. The first and second arms in this configuration may be disconnected by disengaging the fourth releasable connector from at least one of the first and second arms. A fifth releasable connector engageable between the base and the golf cart may be included, the fifth releasable connector including at least one bolt extending through the base and an outer surface of the golf cart.
The umbrella may include a handle, a canopy and a shaft extending between the handle and the canopy. The second arm may include a cavity having a width and an upper opening and be capable of enclosing the umbrella handle and a section of the umbrella shaft adjacent to the umbrella handle. The first releasable connector may be disposable across the width of the cavity and engageable with the umbrella shaft, whereby when the umbrella handle is moved in the cavity in the direction of the upper opening, the umbrella handle abuts the first releasable connector within the cavity, preventing the umbrella handle from being removed from the cavity. The golf cart may be a golf bag pull-cart.
In certain embodiments of the invention, an apparatus useful with an umbrella holder prevents an umbrella being carried thereby from being removed therefrom. The umbrella includes a handle, a canopy and a shaft extending between the handle and the canopy. The apparatus includes an umbrella carrier having a cavity. The cavity has a width and an upper opening and is capable of generally enclosing the umbrella handle and a section of the umbrella shaft adjacent to the umbrella handle. The apparatus includes a releasable connector associated with the carrier and disposable across the width of the cavity, the releasable connector being capable of at least partially surrounding the shaft of the umbrella. When the umbrella is moved out of the cavity through the upper opening of the cavity, the releasable connector engages the umbrella handle within the cavity, preventing the umbrella from being removed from the umbrella holder.
The umbrella carrier may include first and second openings on opposing sides of the cavity, and the releasable connector may be removably extendable into such openings and across the width of the cavity. The releasable connector may be a hitch pin. The umbrella handle may have a width, and the releasable connector may have first and second fingers disposed on opposing sides of the umbrella shaft when the releasable connector at least partially surrounds the umbrella shaft. The distance between the first and second fingers of the releasable connector is smaller than the width of the umbrella handle.
Certain embodiments of the invention involve an apparatus useful with an elongated member holder and connectable to a supporting structure for bracing the elongated member holder and providing a plurality of angular positions of the elongated member holder relative to the supporting structure. The apparatus includes a base associated with the supporting structure, the base having first and second opposing walls. An arm associated with the elongated member holder is also included, the arm having first and second ends and a length extending therebetween. A first connector is engageable between the first end of the arm and the first and second opposing walls of the base, whereby the arm is pivotably movable relative to the base. The first and second opposing walls of the base are disposed adjacent to the arm on opposing sides of the arm, and extend at least partially along the length of the arm proximate to the first end of the arm when the arm and the base are connected. The arm is releasably, rigidly engageable with the first and second opposing walls of the base in any among a plurality of positions, whereby the elongated member holder is pivotably movable between a plurality of angular positions relative to the supporting structure.
Each of the first and second opposing walls of the base may include a plurality of adjacent holes disposed around the first connector, each such adjacent hole of the first opposing wall being aligned with one of the plurality of adjacent holes of the second opposing wall. A second connector engageable between the arm and each such aligned pair of adjacent holes may be included. The base may include a passageway alignable with any aligned pair of adjacent holes. The second connector may be a releasable pin. The elongated member may be an umbrella and the supporting structure may be a golf cart.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus connectable to a supporting structure and capable of holding an umbrella at any among a plurality of differing angular positions relative to the supporting structure includes a base and means for rigidly connecting the base with the supporting structure. A body having first and second arms and means for pivotably connecting the first arm with the base is included, whereby the body is movable between a plurality of different angular positions relative to the supporting structure. The second arm includes a carrier capable of releasably carrying the first end of the umbrella. The apparatus also includes means for locking the umbrella to the carrier and means for adjustably connecting the first and second arms in any among a plurality of different axial positions relative to one another.
An embodiment of a method for holding an elongated member at any among a plurality of positions relative to a supporting structure with the use of an apparatus having a base and first and second arms, the second arm having a carrier capable of holding an end of the elongated member includes pivotably moving the first arm relative to the base into any among a plurality of angular positions relative to the base. The angular position of the body relative to the base is securable by engaging a releasable connector between the first arm and the base. The first end of the elongated member in disposable in the carrier, a releasable connector being engageable between the carrier and the elongated member and preventing removal of the elongated member from the carrier at least under typical operating conditions. The second arm is movable relative to the first arm of the body to the desired height of the elongated member relative to the base, and the position of the second arm is securable relative to the first arm by engaging a connector between the first and second arms. The base may be positionable relative and rigidly connected to the supporting structure.
Accordingly, the present invention comprises features and advantages which enable it to substantially advance the technology associated with elongated member holders. Characteristics and advantages of the present invention described above, as well as additional features and benefits, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description and referring to the accompanying drawings.